san valentin
by neko-chibi1
Summary: como sera el dia de san valentin de julien y dalia, todo lo escribirán en sus diarios entren y sepan como sera,(KoJu, RiLia)


Se me ocurrió hacer un fic para el día de san Valentín, este esta redactado en forma de diario, de julien y de dalia.

Pareja: koju y RiLia.

* * *

><p>SAN VALENTIN<p>

_**Julien**_.

14 de febrero.

9:30 de la mañana.

Estado: aburrido -3-

Querido diario real, hoy es 14 de febrero, este día yo quiero darle un gran regalo a kowalski, pero no sé qué, él puede conseguir lo que quisiera, y ya sabes que yo para regalarle algo a alguien mas no es lo mío, ¡obvio! Ya que yo soy el rey, en fin, pero hoy por alguna razón quiero darle algo, solo a él, el resto no importa, ¡ah! Y a dalia también, porque es mi amiga de baile, aunque a ella ya sé que regalarle.

10:53 de la mañana.

Estado: un poco animado.

Que crees! Me encontraba platicando con dalia, y me dijo que me ayudaría para hacerle un regalo a kowalski, aunque nuestra charla fue interrumpida por su bola de fans y ella salió disparada huyendo de ellos, fue gracioso ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica ya se encontraba cerca del parque, seguro que el día es más agotado para ella.

11:37

Estado: molesto!

Ese pingüino loco no sale de su laboratorio! y cuando fui a verlo me saco, ¡me saco! ¡A mí, el rey de nueva york!, aunque se notaba algo nervioso, pero aun así no tenía motivo para sacarme bruscamente ¿o sí? Quién sabe.

12:00

Estado: tranquilo.

Acabo de platicar con dalia y otra vez fuimos interrumpidos por chicos que habían logrado encontrar a dalia, todos cargando un gran chocolate, y ella nuevamente salió corriendo, dejando eso de lado, ella me dijo, que tal vez kowalski me tenía una sorpresa y me lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada, por lo que ya había investigado sobre ello.

2:36

Estado: confundido.

Vi correr a dalia como si su vida dependiera de eso y atrás de ella a la bola de chicos, que por cierto son casi todo el mundo, contando hasta los del zoo, pero no me extraño, lo que me extraño fue que rico preguntara por la angora, raro, apoco no?.

5:30.

Estado: impaciente.

Todavía falta mucho para que termine el día ¿no?, si, y por suerte dalia me ayudo con el regalo de kowalski, unos bombones de chocolate, yo no sé cocinar esto pero dalia si, y me enseño, lo cual me alivio, a propósito acabo de lanzar a mort hasta el parque para que no se los comiera, ya que me costó trabajo hacerlos.

6:33

Estado: molesto (otra vez)

Aahhh no eh visto a kowalski, y ya se está terminando el día, otra vez fui a su laboratorio y me voto, me está hartando, si sigue así nunca le vuelvo a hacer un regalo.

7:46.

Estad…olvidemos esto.

Me propuso matrimonio!, en serio, lo juro, me lo dijo en el parque, el regalo fue un anillo, me había dicho que hacer el anillo le tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, y desde ayer estaba consiguiendo los materiales para hacerlo, ¡un anillo hecho por el!, por supuesto le dije que sí, me casare el próximo sábado, hoy es martes, olvide escribirlo.

**Dalia**

14 de febrero.

Como estoy: pésimo.

Hora: 7:53

Hola diario, Hoy es…14 de febrero, hurra *desganada*, *suspira*,no es que odie este día, bueno un poco, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho esta fecha, me gusta el chocolate pero…,ser perseguida por chicos con mirada de si te descuidas tarminaras una semana entera en la cama por razones que no quiero decir (escribir) no es muy lindo que digamos, no quiero salir de la cama, oh al menos no quería hasta que empecé a escuchar voces cerca de mi habitad, le pedí a kristal si podía ver quien era, y me dijo que era una gran multitud de chicos con chocolates, me senté rápidamente boquiabierta, oh no, tan temprano ya voy a correr por mi vida, bueno no tiene nada de malo correr temprano ¿no?, estoy escribiendo esto rápido.

Hora: 8:15

Como estoy: siento que me voy a desmayar.

Había dicho (escrito) que no me caería mal correr temprano, pero me equivoque, Salí de la cama rápidamente ya que los chicos estaban en mi jardín, me fui corriendo y no tuve ni un segundo para tomar un pan, tengo hambre!, y cuando quise tomar una galleta de la maquina dispensadora los chicos me habían encontraron y no pude ni meter la moneda, estoy escondida en cuidado animal.

Hora: como las 9 y tanto.

Me encontré con rico, iba a saludarlo pero otra vez me volvieron a encontrar, creo que me vio correr, no lo sé, a este paso no me va a dar tiempo para darle los chocolates que le hice, estoy escondida en el habitad de los babuinos, atrás.

Hora: 10:35

Acabe de hablar con julien, sobre que le daría a kowalski, le dije que lo iba a ayudar, pero escuche a los chicos discutir cerca, y mejor me fui hasta el parque.

Hora: 11:45.

Acabo de regresar del parque, y me escondí en la base de los pingüinos, más específica, en el laboratorio, sobresalte a kowalski pero yo me centre en normalizar mi respiración, levante la vista y vi que estaba lleno de mugre, le pregunte que hacía, y me dijo que nada, yo le insistí, y me revelo que estaba haciendo un anillo, a qué lindo, tocaron el plato de la base, skipper abrió y escuche la voz de Richard un DJ de otra discoteca, y escuche a rico decir que no estaba, y, o fue mi imaginación, o se notaba enojado, pero entro y busco por toda la base hasta encontrarme Salí corriendo para no armar alboroto.

Hora: mmm ni idea, 12:35?

Fui a platicar con julien otra vez, y me conto que kowalski lo había echado, yo le dije que tal vez le tenía una sorpresa, pero no le dije que clase de sorpresa, aunque volví a ser interrumpida por los insistentes chicos que me persiguen.

Hora: 2:38.

No sé cuántas horas llevo corriendo, y lo peor es que hasta los del zoológico me persiguen, ahora estoy escondida en el baño, que bueno que este día solo pasa una vez al año, tal vez por eso aún no me acostumbro, aunque cada san Valentín es así.

Hora: 5:37

Había recordado que acorde con julien para hacerle un regalo a kowalski, lo primero que se me vino fue unos bombones de chocolate, le enseñe como hacerlo, para que los hiciera el, ya que si yo los hacia no contaría, ahora estoy escondida atrás del habitad de Marlene.

Hora: 6:33.

Me habían acorralado, todos, los del zoológico, los del parque y los de la discoteca a la que voy, aparte de la de rico, estaba entre la pared y ellos, y sin perder tiempo me dieron todos los chocolates, acabo de dejarlos en mi habitad, al menos no termine atada a una cama como el año pasado, estoy en mi cama (libre).

Hora: 7:46

Me acosté en mi muro para ver las estrellas como cada día y escuche que me llamaba rico, me llamaba, ¡a mí! Me senté de volada, y ahí estaba, cabizbajo y con algo detrás de él, salto hasta el muro y me dio unos chocolates, sentí mis mejillas arder, me estaba dando chocolates, me dijo que no pudo dármelos antes por una bola de tarados, me reí por eso, y entre a mi habitad para dales mis chocolates, decidimos pasar el tiempo restante juntos, aparte, me dijo si quería ser su novia, yo grite que sí y lo habrase y después me sonroje, creo, sin duda está a sido la mejor, noche, de san Valentín de mi vida.

* * *

><p>Si preguntan cómo es que julien escribe, su diario solo está hecho de puros dibujos, pero así se traduciría :3<p> 


End file.
